I Know, You are Never Like Me
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: D.O yang selalu tersakiti. dan Taemin yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka. /Angst gagal/ Kaisoo FF/ EXO FF/ Oneshot/


I Know, You are Never Love Me

D.O bergerak gelisah. Ditengoknya lagi tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidurnya. Kosong.

'kau kemana Kai?'

Cklek..

Pintu kamar dengan gantungan 'Kaido' itu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Kai aku dari mana saja?" D.O terlihat khawatir saat Kai baru saja pulang padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Aku baru saja menemani Taem minum, kau tahu sendiri kan Hyung? kalau Taem itu bisa sangat beringas saat minum. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang ada masalah sama Minho-hyung. Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Kai menggantungkan jaketnya lalu mendekati D.O yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

'Kenapa selalu orang lain?' batin D.O miris, Kai selalu membicarakan orang lain didepannya.

"Hyung?" Kai menggerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah D.O "Kenapa bengong hyung?"

"Ah..ani. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidur dengan tenang sementara namjachingunya tak jelas dimana." D.O mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kai gemas dan mengusak pelan rambut D.O

"Lain kali tidak usah menungguku hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula kita banyak jadwal besok. Kalau hyung sakit siapa yang menggantikan hyung jadi lead vocal?" Kai berjongkok didepan D.O, memperhatikan wajah namjachingunya.

"Kalau Kai tidak ada, siapa yang menggantikan Kai dihatiku?" Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan manja D.O, ia lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah hyung. Tidurlah." Setelah tersenyum sesaat, Kai mulai berbaring dan tidur menghadap dinding. Meninggalkan D.O yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia tahu selama ini Kai selalu berbohong padanya. Mengatakan 'saranghae' setiap hari dari bibirnya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Hiks..." satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir kissable D.O. ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. D.O memutuskan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari angin segar.

Kai yang tak sengaja mendengar isakan D.O terbangun lagi. 'Mian. Mianhae, Hyung. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu.'

D.O pov.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Taman belakang dorm. duduk dibangku yang dingin. Sedikit angin malam mungkin bisa membuatku lebih tenang.

"Hiks..hiks.. Pabbo. Kai pabbo." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menangis gara-gara dia. Mungkin lebih sering aku menangis dari pada tertawa sejak aku menjadi namjachingunya. Dia... dia seperti tak menganggapku ada tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku. Saat kami bersama atau saat bersama member lain,selalu saja membicarakan 'dia' atau 'dia'. Sebenarnya namjachingunya itu siapa sih?

Puk..

Kurasakan sentuhan dibahuku. Segera kehapus air mataku, sebelum entah siapa ini melihatku menjadi D.O yang lemah

"Kau bisa sakit kalau keluar malam-malam begini hyung." 'dia' duduk tepat disebelahku. "Kau sedang apa disini sendirian, hyung? Kau mau jadi santapan vampire ya?" dia terkekeh pelan tapi tetap memandang kedepan.

"Ya! Mana mungkin ada vampire didunia ini. Kalaupun itu ada, pasti itu kau yang sedang bikin kissmark dileher Luhan hyung."

"Hehe. Kau tau saja hyung." Sehun. Orang yang duduk disampingku ini adalah emm.. apa aku harus bilang? Ah ya aku menyerah, dia orang yang pernah disukai Kai. Miris memang mengingat dulu aku selalu membantu Kai dalam mendekati Sehun. Dan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Kai ditolak secara halus oleh Sehun. Dan.. ah terlalu panjang jika aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis hyung?" Sehun menatapku dalam. Seakan mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

"Aku tidak menangis. Angin malam sialan ini yang membuat mataku pedih." Jawabku seadanya.

"Jangan bohong padaku hyung. Apa karena dia?"

Author Pov.

"Jangan bohong padaku hyung. Apa karena dia?" perkataan Sehun yang sangat dingin dan tepat membuat D.O kembali tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjongkok menghadap D.O

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, hyung. Kau bisa melukainya." Sehun mendongakkan kepala D.O untuk menatanapnya.

"Ak..aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.. di..dia, aku.. tidak bisa.. Sehun aku harus bagaimana hiks..?" D.O meremas keras ujung bajunya. Tangisnya pecah tak bisa terbendung sedikitpun. Biarlah kali ini dia terlihat rapuh.

"Uljuma, hyung. Uljuma." Sehun menghapus air mata D.O dengan ibu jarinya sebelum merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sehunnie. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" D.O membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

"Semua jawabannya ada didalam hatimu hyung."

Beberapa saat mereka tediam dengan keadaan berpelukan hanya suara tangisan D.O yang terdengar samar-samar. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Hyung? Sehunna. Kalian disana?" tanya seseorang itu sambil melihat Sehun dan D.O

Sementara D.O berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang meninggalkan jejak di wajah mulusnya

"Hyung kenapa kau disini. ayo masuk kau bisa masuk angin." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata Kai.

"N..ne Kai. Sehun aku masuk dulu ya." D.O masuk kedalam dorm mendahului Kai yang mengikutinya.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi." Sehun merujar lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kai. Salahkan suasana yang terlalu sepi, sehingga suara kecil Sehun bisa terdengar sangat jelas dan tajam di telinga Kai.

"Maaf. Aku belum bisa melupakanmu dan dia." Kai menjawab tanpa berbalik

"Kau tau, dia sangat terluka dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan dulu. Dan sekarang...? hah terserah kau saja lah." Sehun berjalan melewati Kai dan berjalan di samping D.O sekarang.

"Maaf."

.

.

"Hoy, ayo bangun. Kita ada jadwal pagi ini." Suara sang Leader membangunkan Kai dari mimpinya.

"Hoam.. D.O hyung mana?" Tanya Kai sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Dia sedang masak didapur. Cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan." Suho meninggalkan Kai yang masih didalam kamar. Dia hanya sedang bingung. Biasanya D.O yang membangunkannya dengan suara cempreng tapi kenapa sekarang jadi Suho?

.

"Pagi hyung." Tubuh D.O menegang ketikan merasakan tangan Kai melingkar manis diperutnya.

"P..pagi. Kai." Kai yang merasa ada yang aneh langsung membalikkan tubuh D.O menghadap tubuhnya.

"Hyung, matamu bengkak." Kai mengelus pelan pipi D.O yang samar-samar terdapat bekas air mata.

"Ah tidak. Sudahlah Kai, sekarang kau duduk saja. aku harus lanjutkan memasak." Kai menatap punggung D.O sendu. Sebenarnya ia tahu D.O menangis karenanya. Tapi entahlah..

.

.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Sehun mendekati D.O yang sepertinya kurang sehat setelah reality show ini.

"Ne, nan gwenchana." D.O tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju keluar gedung. Sebelum itu terjadi Sehun sudah menahan tangan D.O hingga D.O berbalik.

"Apa lagi Sehunnie?" D.O terlihat malas untuk menanggapi maknaenya ini.

"Yang tadi itu Taemin hyung hanya bercanda hyung, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sehun berusaha memilih kata yang pas agar tidak menyakiti hati D.O yang sedang sensitif.  
"Taemin memang bercanda, tapi tidak dengan Kai." D.O menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar lalu berjalan kembali keluar.

"Sehun kau lihat.." perkataan Kai terputus karena Sehun yang sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat.

"Kau. Berhentilah membuat D.O hyung terluka. Atau kau siap berhadapan denganku." Sehun berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya lalu melepas cengkraman pada kerah Kai dan pergi mengikuti D.O yang sudah tidak terlihat.

D.O side

D.O terus berjalan keluar gedung. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di van.

Grek...

Suara pintu van yang dibuka membuat Suho yang sedang tidur didalamnya terbangun dan mendapati D.O yang menatapnya kosong.

"Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu." D.O berniat menutup pintu van itu lagi sebelum Suho menahannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Suho tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban D.O yang dingin membuat Suho sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya D.O tidak pernah menggunakan nada dingin seperti itu padanya. Tanpa aba-aba Suho menarik D.O masuk kedalam van.

"Ya! Hyung kau apa-apaan sih!" Suho kali ini benar-benar tersentak. D.O yang notabennya pendiam berani membentaknya?  
"Kau ada masalahkan ceritakan padaku." Suho membujuk D.O

"Aku tid.."

"KAU PUNYA MASALAH AKU TAU ITU!" perkataan D.O terputus ketika mendenganr Suho yang membentaknya. "Maka dari itu ceritakanlah padaku. Aku berhak tau masalah teman-temanku." Suho mulai melembut.

"tad..tadi. Kai dan Taemin. Mereka...berciuman didepan mataku. Kau juga tahu kan, hyung?" D.O meremas kaos tipis yang ia pakai.

"ne" tanggap Suho singkat.

"Aku tahu mereka hanya akting untuk membuat Minho hyung cemburu pada Kai tapi... aku bisa melihat dari sudut mata Kai dia.. sangat menikmatinya. Dia hiks.. masih mencintai Taemin." D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat

"Kai itu bodoh atau bagaimana?" Suho berdecak pelan mendengar penuturan D.O

"Kai tidak bodoh hyung! Hanya kurang peka."

"D.O" D.O menoleh pada Suho yang sepertinya mau berbicara sesuatu. "Kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja?" mata D.O membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Aku tidak mungkin mungkin terlalu mencintainya. Hiks.. DIA JAHAT PADAKU HYUNG!" D.O semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, hinggamengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Ssst.. uljuma ne. Jangan gigit bibirmu, kau melukainya." Suho merengkuh tubuh D.O yang bergetar hebat. Ia menyeka air mata D.O yang menetes.

Chu..

D.O tersentak karena merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal. Sedangkan Suho mulai melumat pelan bibir D.O berharap luka di bibir manis itu hilang sekaligus mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Brak..

Pintu mobil itu dibuka secara paksa paksa, dan Kai muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?!" nafas Kai tampak naik turun melihat apa yang dilakukan leader dan namjachingunya.

"Kenapa kau kesal? Kau marah? Hah. Kau tidak berhak marah. Siapa suruh kau melupakannya hah?" amarah Kai makin tersulut dengan kata-kata menantang dari Suho. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan D.O keluar dari van dan membawanya pergi.

.

"Mana D.O dan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di van bersama member lainnya.

"Dia pulang duluan sama Kai." Jawab Suho sekenanya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Eh kenapa dia pulang duluan?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan keduanya belakangan ini.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar." Seakan tahu rencana Kai, Sehun berusaha mencegah para member untuk pulang ke dorm. Ia pikir Kai akan meminta maaf pada D.O setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada namja bermata bulat itu. Tapi untuk kali ini tebakan Sehun melenceng jauuuuhh...

.

Kaido side.

Bruuk..

Kai mendorong tubuh D.O kasar ke tempat tidur lalu menindih tubuh kecil itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SUHO, HAH?!" Kai membentak D.O yang yang sudah ketakutan dibawahnya.

"Ak..Aku ."

Plaak..

Tangan Kai mulus mendarat di pipi D.O yang basah karena air mata. Tamparan itu sukses meninggalkan luka mendalam pada diri D.O. Baru kali ini Kai memperlakukannya secara kasar.

"BERANINYA KAU BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU!" Kai benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Semua kejadian itu terekam jelas dalam memoti otaknya. Tak taukah dia bahwa D.O lebih tersakiti?

"Ti.. tidak. Kau salah paham Kai. Kami ti- mmpph." Perkataan D.O terputus saat Kai menciuminya Kasar. Sementara tangan Kai merayap nakal masuk kedalam baju D.O dan memainkan sesuatu di sana. "nggghh~ Jongiehh~" tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan Kai? Lep.. lepaskan." D.O berontak saat Kai mengikat kedua tangannyake atas dengan tali yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Nikmati hukumanmu, BITCH!"

"AAARRGHH" dan silahkan pikirkan sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan karena author terlalu innocent.

.

.

"Ngghh. Argh.. sial." D.O memegangi pinggulnya yang sakit karena 'aktifitas' malamnya. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan sex dan Kai sudah memperlakukannya dengan SANGAT KASAR. Wow bisakah kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun?" Kai muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan wajah berseri. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. D.O hanya diam dalam duduknya. "Masih sakit hyung?" tanya Kai sok polos.

Plaak..

Satu jutakan mulus dari D.O mendarat di jidat Kai.

"Hyung appo~" Kai merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa yang lebih sakit hah. Kau atau aku? Hah sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar." Kai hanya cengengesan mendengar ocehan D.O

"Mau ku obati hyung? Tunggu sebentar." Kai lalu mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya. Setelah menemukan sebuah benda yang menurut D.O asing, Kai kembali duduk di depan D.O

"Buka kakimu hyung. Yang lebar." Ucap Kai datar.

"Mm..mau apa kau?" D.O merasakan aura tidak beres dari Kai.

"Kau mau diobati tidak?" akhirnya D.O menyerah. Dia melakukan apa yang Kai suruh.

"Sshh~ ap..apa itu Kai?" D.O berusaha menahan desahannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh Holenya.

"ini gel hyung. Ya ampun, holemu benar-benar parah hyung." Kai berusaha untuk lembut.

"Bagaimana tidak parah kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat kasar. Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gel itu?"

"Sebenarnya ini untuk jaga-jaga saat aku NC-an sama taemin nantinya hehe." Kai tidak menyadari bahwa hati D.O kembali sakit saat Kai membahas Taemin lagi.

"Sudah Kai tidak usah dilanjutkan. Aku mau mandi." D.O berusaha bangkit sebelum Kai menahannya dan ketiga jari nakal Kai masuk kedalam Holenya.

"Arggh. Appo. Ya! Kai apa yang kau lakukan?!" D.O sudah kesal dengan segala kelakuan Kai selama ini.

"Diam. Dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Atau kau mau kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali?" Perkataan dingin Kai membuat D.O menelan salivanya. Ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Sudah. Ayo pakai bajumu hyung lalu keluar. Ada berita bagus untuk kita semua." Kai mengusak pelan Rambut D.O sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudia D.O keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang tertatih. Ia melihat seluruh member EXO-K sudah duduk rapi di ruang tengah. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang sedang bicara dengn Suho. Sepertinya masalah yang kemarin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka berdua.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Sehun yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran D.O merasa heran karena gaya berjalan D.O

"Ani gwenchana. Tadi aku hanya terpeleset dikamar mandi." D.O berusaha meyakinkan Sehun sambil menatap garang Kai yang memasang tatapan innocent. Hening..

"Jadi hyung apa yang mau hyung bicarakan?" Chanyeol merusak keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ehem.. jadi begini. Karena SM TOWN World tour 3 sudah selesai, pihak managemen memberikan liburan. Seluruh artis SM termasuk EXO-M akan ikut. Kita akan berlibur ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari." Suho tampak antusias saat memberikan kabar ini pada member lain. Hening...

"HORE!" keheningan itu terpecah dengan suara sorakan dari para member EXO-K.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat hyung?" Sehun tampak tidak sabar bertemu dengan little deerNYA.

"Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi, jadi bersiaplah mulai sekarang." Tanpa komando untuk kedua kalinya, seluruh member EXO-K masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok.

.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi artis-artis SM entertaiment sudah mendarat di bandara internasional Jepang. Kedatangan mereka ini tidak disadari oleh pihak media manapun lagipula mereka menggunakan pesawat dengan jadwal terbang pagi-pagi buta. Jadi, aman...

"Kai" Taemin menggelayut manja pada Kai yang masih bergandengan tangan dengan D.O

"Ne hyung. Wae?" Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada D.O untuk mengusak rambut pirang Taemin. D.O yang merasa teracuhkan memilih untuk mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bermesraan.

"Hayo! Jangan bermesraan ditengah jalan. Nanti na.." ucapan D.O belum selesai saat melihat Sehun yang memang nabrak tiang listrik ehhh Kris maksudnya . "..brak"

"ya Sehunnie bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?" Kris langsung berjalan sambil memegang bahu Tao setelah mendapatkan kata maaf dari Sehun.

"Kalian sih mesra-mesraan gak inget tempat." Luhan dan Sehun langsung manyun saat D.O meledek mereka.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Kai lebih mementingkan Taemin daripada namjachingunya sendiri." Luhan segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia keceplosan.

"Mi..mian D.O bukan.. mak.."

"Gwenchana gege. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo jalan lagi." D.O merangkul ke Sehun dan Luhan lalu berjalan bersama. Sementara Luhan masih merasa tidak enak pada D.O

.

"Whoa..." Tao memandang kagum bunga-bunga sakura di hadapannya. Saat di Jepang seluruh artist SM entertaimen dibebaskan pergi kemanapun mereka suka. Dan Khusus EXO mereka memilih Ueno Park sebagai tujuan pertama mereka.

"Semua ayo duduk disini." Lay yang baru saja selesai merapikan tikar bersama D.O memanggil member-member yang sibuk memandangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Chen ayo duduk disni." Xiumin menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. "Karena hari ini kau ulang tahun maka aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Xiumin mengeluarkan Cake kecil dari keranjang pikniknya.

"Ah gomawo, hyung." Chen melahap cake itu dengan lahap. "Hmm mashita." Xiumin memandangi Chen dengan tatapan ingin.

"Hyung mau?" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah ini bagianmu hyung."

Chuu..

Chen mencium Xiumin tepat dibibirnya. Menyalurkan cake itu dan memulai adegan panas mereka.

"Gege.. aku pingin balon." Tao merengek pada Kris saat melihat seorang anak kecil memegang balon dan berlari kesana-kemari.

"Kau sudah besar Tao. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Kris menghiraukan Tao lalu menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Hiks.." tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan kecil di sebelahnya.

"Tt..Tao."

"HUE~ gege jahat sama Tao. Tao benci Gege!" Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Member lain hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Iya..iya gege belikan balon. Tapi jangan ngambek ne~." Kris berusaha membujuk Tao.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu, AYO KITA CARI BALON!" Tao menarik tangan Kris untuk mencari balon disekitar taman.

"Baekkie, ayo aaaa~" sementara itu Baekyeol Coulpe sedang suap-suapan sushi tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Dunia serasa milik berdua, yang lain... NGONTRAK!

Tanpa mereka sadari D.O menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Ia iri dengan Taoris yang saling pengertian, Baekyeol si pembuat onar, Xiuchen yang kalem, dan Hunhan yang romantis. Ia dan Kai hanyalah couple yang tidak punya keistimewaan sama sekali. "Huh" D.O mengela nafas mengingat hubungannya dengan Kai yang makin tidak jelas arahnya. Ia menatap Kai yang duduk disebelahnya, menggenggam tangan namjachingunya erat. Kai menoleh mendapati D.O yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kkamjong!" seseorang berlari menuju member-member EXO sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Taemin hyung? Kenapa hyung ada disini?" Kai berdiri tiba-tiba saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya. Melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan D.O

"aku bosan dengan mereka. makanya aku nyusul Kai disini. Kai mau temenin aku jalan-jalan?" Kai mengangguk senang mendengar ajakan Taemin. Lalu mereka berdua pergi, tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang menatap mereka terluka.

'Kenapa selalu seperti ini?' ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ada didalam dadanya. Sehun dan Luhan yang mengetahiu seberapa sakit D.O langsung memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan padanya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" suara itu membuat Lay menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Suho yang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengembangkan senyum.

"Aku malas melihat mereka, hyung." Lay kembali menatap sungai kecil dihadapannya.

"Siapa, si Taoris couple itu?" Lay mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Setiap kali aku melihat mereka, aku sangat marah, sedih, kecewa. Kenapa bukan aku yang ada dihatinya?" Lay menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Menyerah saja! Kris tak akan berpaling padamu." Suho berdiri disamping Lay dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lalu kalau aku minta kau melupakan Kyungsoo, apa kau bisa?" Lay tertawa meremehkan. "Tidakkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dia terlalu penting bagiku." Lagi-lagi Suho tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan Kris. Bagaimanapun caranya." Lay dan Suho saling berpandangan. Hening beberapa saat.

"Bwahaha..haha. Kita sama ya?" Suho tertawa geli entah kenapa.

"Haha. Kita menyedihkan." Timpal Lay.

Mereka tertawa bersama, di tempat yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan juga masalah yang sama. Bukankah itu cocok?

.

.

"Capeknya.." Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Seluruh anggota EXO + Taemin sudah sampai di hotel.

"Kai mandi dulu, baru tidur." D.O yang baru saja mandi langsung melemparkan handuk kearah Kai.

"Malas hyung. Aku langsung tidur saja." Kai langsung memeluk gulingnya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar hotel Kaido itu terbuka

"Kkamjong-ah aku tidur disini ya~, jebal." Taemin merengek sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Memang kenapa dengan kamarmu, hyung." Kai menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Taemin untuk duduk.

"Kau tau kan aku sedang marahan sama Minho hyung. Dan aku gak mau sekamar sama dia. Jebal ijinkan aku ya~" Taemin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne..ne.. nanti kau seranjang denganku," tubuh D.O menegang.

"Tapi kkamjong-ah, aku punya satu permintaan lagi." Taemin membisikkannya pada Kai. Hal itu membuat D.O semakin tersiksa.

"Baiklah ayo pergi. D.O hyung aku mau pergi sebentar sama Taemin ne. Annyeong." Kai dan Taemin meninggalkan D.O untuk yang ke... author lupa.

Lagi-lagi D.O butuh angin malam. Ia keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Menyusuri kolam renang hotel itu dan sedikit memainkan airnya. Angin dingin menerpa D.O yang membuatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Hya kena kau!"

"Hya hyung jangan cipratkan airnya kearahku dong. Basah nih."

D.O melihat miris pemandangan di depannya. Taemin yang berenang dan Kai yang menungguinya di pinggir kolam.

"Hyung jangan lama-lama berenangnya. Ini sudah malam dingin lagi." Kai berusaha mengajak Taemin untuk berhenti berenang.

"Tidak aku masih mau main disini."

"Ya sudah. Hyung aku ambil minum dulu ne." Kai lalu mendekati meja di dekat kolam renang itu.

D.O benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua yang sudah Kai lakukan padanya. Ia muak. Kai yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Dulu saat Kai dekat dengan Sehun D.O berusaha untuk tegar dan malah membantunya untuk mendekati Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Kai berkata ingin berusaha mencintainya. Tapi apa? Sekarang dia tidak memperhatikan D.O lagi. Terlalu sibuk dengan Taemin yang manja.

D.O mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.  
ia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada kolam renang yang kedalamannya lumayan dalam.

Byuur..

Tubuh D.O tercebur kedalam kolam itu. Ia berusaha menggapai sesuatu untuk berpegangan tapi hasilnya nihil. Nafasnya sesak kakinya tidak bisa bergerak

"kk..kai." dan perlahan lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Kai yang mendengar suara air langsung menoleh dan mendapati D.O yang hampir tenggelam.

"D.O HYUNG!" Kai tersentak kaget dan langsung berlari.

"Kai.. TT...TOLONG AKU." Kini pandangan Kai berubah haluan pada Taemin yang juga hampir tenggelam.

Byuur..

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai memilih menyelamatkan... Taemin. Membiarkan D.O yang bisa melihatnya samar-samar sedang menolong Taemin dan melupakannya.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Dari tadi kau cuek sekali." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang berjalan keluar hotel.

"Aku hanya sedang Bad mood Sehunnie."

"Bad mood kenpa hyung?"

"KARENA SELALU AKU YANG MENTRAKTIRMU MINUM BUBBLE TEA!"

"Heeeh? Hanya karena itu?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau." Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan pelan. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kearah lain. Kolam renang.

"D.O!" Sehun terkejut saat Luhan berteriak dan berlari ke arah kolam renang. Dia melihat D.O yang mulai tak sadarkan diri di tengah kolam renang dan... Kai yang menyelamatkan Taemin.

Dengan cepat Sehun terjun ke kolam renang itu dan menyelamatkan D.O.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?" Tanya sehun pada Luhan setelah mereka berhasil mengangkat tubuh D.O keatas.

"Beri dia nafas buatan. CEPAT!" dengan Sigap Sehun mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Luhan.

"Uhuuk.. uhuk.." setelah berusaha beberapa saat akhirnya D.O sadar bersama dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"D.O gwencahana?" Sehun dan Luhan bertanya bersamaan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hyung." D.O langsung memeluk Luhan setelah mengingat Kai yang lebih memilih menyelamatkan Taemin dari pada dirinya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat hyung." D.O terisak semakin keras membuat Kai yang baru saja menyelamatkan Taemin langsung menoleh kearah D.O, Luhan dan Sehun.

"Taemin hyung kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kai pada Taemin yang mesih tampak shoke.

"Ne nan gwenchana. Gomawo Kai." Jawab Tamin sambil tersenyum.

"Taemin!" Suara Minho membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"H..Hyung!" tanpa aba-aba Taemin langsung memeluk MinhoNYA. Sementara itu Kai meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk meliha keadaan D.O

"Hyung gwenchana?" Kai langsung menyusup dari sela-sela(?) Luhan dan Sehun untuk melihat D.O. sementara D.O hanya diam sambil menatap Kai kosong. Sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya.

Buaak..

Bogem mentah Sehun menyapa pipi Kai, membuat sudut bibir Kai sedikit berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kai sersulut amarah saat Sehun menghajarnya tanpa tau masalahnya.

"KAU!" Sehun menunjuk Kai yang masih tersungkur dan merintik kesakitan. "Jangan pernah dekati D.O lagi." Sehun berucap dingin lalu membopong D.O dengan bantua Luhan. Sementara Kai melihat mereka bertiga nanar.

'_Hyung, aku menyakitimu lagi? Pabbo' _Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_._

Beberapa hari setelah kejaidan itu, Kai dan D.O belum saling bertegur sapa. Sampai akhirnya saat kai sedang latihan koreo dengan para dancing machine SM entertaiment Kai mendapatkan pesan singkat dari D.O

'datanglah ke namsan tower jam 6, sore ini.' Begitulah pesan dari D.O, Kai yang begitu senang langsung melompat kegirangan sambil berlari mengelilingi ruang koreo. Eunhyuk dan Donghae melongo meluhat tingkah hobae nya yang setengah gila itu, sementara Lay hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Braak..

Pintu ruang koreo dibuka paksa oleh namja manis berambut pirang.

"Kkamjong-ah kau harus temani aku cari hadiah untuk Minho-hyung dan temani aku jalan-jalan." Namja yang ternyata Taemin itu langsung menarik Kai pergi dari ruang koreo. Kai berusaha berontak karena kurang dari 1,5 jam lagi ia sudah berjanji dengan D.O untuk bertemu di namsan tower. Namun Taemin terus menarik Kai seakan menulikan telinganya.

.

"Kkamjong bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Taemin menunjuk sebuah jam tangan hitam pada Kai.

"Itu bagus, kupikir itu cocok untuk Minho-hyung." Taemin tersenyum lalu kembali melihat-lihat toko itu, tak meyadari bahwa Kai menatap jam tangannya resah. Jam tangannya menunjukan angka 9 lebih 45 menit. Hei berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu?

"Kkamjong-ah kau kenapa?" Akhirnya Taemin menyadari gelagat Kai yang tidak beres.

"Ani hyung, aku hanya memi.."

"Memikirkan Kyungsoo?" Kai membelalakkan matanya saat Taemin tahu apa yang membuatnya Galau saat ini yaitu GAK BISA NONTON SM TOWN! #plak. Itumah author.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Taemin

"Ak..aku tidak mencintainya." Author yakin kalau D.O mendengarnya, Kai bakalan digoreng sama si 'Umma

"Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi namjachingunya? Kau bahkan melakukan'nya' dengan D.O gara-gara kau cemburu pada Suho hyung yang berciuman dengan D.O kan?" Kai berfikir sejenak. Tunggu..

"Dari mana Hyung tau semua itu?"

"Aku lihat waktu Suho mencium D.O di van kalian sampai kau yang menyeret D.O pergi dan lagi saat di bandara D.O tampak berjalan dengan tidak normal. Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Kai, aku bisa lihat dari tatapanmu terhadapnya. Kau mencintainya. Dan jika kau bilang kau mencintaiku atau Sehun, itu hanya sebatas adik pada kakaknya. Aku tahu, kau pernah menyia-nyiakan D.O saat kau menyukai Sehun kan? Dan sekarang kau menyia-yiakannya lagi?" Kai kehabisan kata-kata. Kai selalu sadar bahwa ia selalu menyakiti D.O tapi kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menghentikannya?

"Hyung aku pergi!" Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Taemin saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 10 tepat.

'_semangat kkamjong-ah'_

Kai berlari sekuat tenaga menghiraukan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang hampir berganti menjadi musim dingin.

D.O side

Tidak ada orang lain di Namsan Tower itu. Hanya D.O, entah kemana saja orang yang selalu memenuhi tempat seindah ini.

D.O berjalan kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Memperhatikan gembok-gembok yang tergantung indah disekitar Namsan Tower. Senang sekali rasanya melihat orang yang lebih bahagia darinya.

Tiba-tiba mata D.O menatap nanar salah satu gembok. Gembok bertuliskan

'_Kim Jongin_

_Love_

_Lee Taemin_

_4ever'_

Ia tahu benar bahwa itu tulisan tangan Kai. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Bahkan dia dan Kai belum pernah melakukan ini.

D.O langsung terduduk diatas tanah. Entah kenapa malam ini menjadi malam terdingin untuknya.

"HYUNG!" Kai berlari mendekati D.O yang segera berdiri. "Mian hyung." Ucap Kai saat ia sudah ada didepan D.O

D.O menatap Kai sambil meremas baju bagian dada kirinya, berharap sakit hatinya akan hilang.

"Hy..hyung. gwenchana? Tanganmu dingin hyung." Kai manggenggam tanga D.O kuat berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. D.O melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai secara perlahan lalu mengusap pelan pipi Kai.

"Kau membiarkan aku disini selama berjam-jam. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak seperti mayat hidup ha?" D.O berkata dingin sambil menatap jauh ke dalam mata Kai.

"Mianhae, hyung ak-" D.O meletakkan jarinya didepan bibir Kai.

"Kita akhiri." D.O berusaha menahan air matanya. Sementara Kai menatap D.O tida percaya.

"A..apa maksudmu hyung?" Kai mencoba memastikan, benarkah apa yang telah dia dengar.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. I know, you are never love me." Air mata Kai jatuh mendengar perkataan D.O beginikah rasanya tersakiti? Baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar hancur. "Kita masih teman Kai. Jangan khawatir." D.O menepuk pelan bahu Kai sebelum ia berlalu.

Greep..

Kai menahan pergelangan tangan D.O yang sudah beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini hiks.. Saranghae hyung." Ucap Kai tanpa berbalik, begitu juga dengan D.O

"Mian Kai." D.O menghempaskan tangan Kai yang tadi menahannya.

"Hiks.." D.O berusaha meredam tangisnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Kai yang sudah terduduk ditanah.

"Hyung.. Kyung..soo hyung.. hiks.. Wae? Saranghae hyung, !"

Mereka berdua menangis, menahan kepedihan yang ada, merasakan hal yang sama.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya salju pertama di musim dingin.

.

.

.

END

N/A: gimana nih ff? GJ kah, sedih kah? Angst nya kurang ya? Maaf klo banyak typo soalnya ini aku kerjain dalam keadaaan insomnia akut! Mau ngelanjuting EXO and I tapi masih gak mood. Dan jadilah FF GJ ini. Karena saya Kaisoo shipper jadi ya pairnya Kaisoo.

Sedih banget rasanya buat FF Sad Ending. Ada yang butuh sekuel Happy Ending?

Oh iya sebelum lupa. SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA buat Chen Hyung #plak Oppa maksudnya. Trus jangan ngegalau terus dong mikirin SM TOWN nanti jadi Gila kya author yang bikin cerita ini lagi. #Krik..

Sekian deh dari Author GJ ini kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

'selamat malam' ngomong ala Suho sama Kris

Saya author paling GJ di FFn ini makanya butuh kritik n saran.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


End file.
